fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Teech D. Marshall
Teech D. Marshall (ティーチ・D・マーシャル, Tīchi D. Māsharu), known as Blackbeard (黒ひげ, Kurohige), is the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates and one of the Four Emperors. He was formerly a member of the Roger Pirates, until he betrayed and defected from the crew. He was the one who killed the Whitebeard Pirates' fourth division commander, Thatch for the Dark-Dark Fruit. He also briefly held the position of a Warlord after handing Ace over to the Navy. He is one of the main antagonists of the series. Appearance :Voice Actor: Cole Brown (English), Akio Ōtsuka (Japanese) Teech is a middle-aged looking man with a massive build (his body is round with relatively thin limbs), a big mouth with several broken or missing teeth (though sometimes he does have a full set; whether this is an inconsistency error or part of the story is unknown), a pronounced crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. Long, thick, curly black hair falls down the back of his neck, underneath a black bandana, and a long scruffy black beard (hence his epithet) grows around his jawline. He's extremely tall, at 344 cm. (11'2") in height. His birthday is August 9th. The Young Past Days When Teech was younger, he was shown wearing a baseball cap with a rolled up long sleeve shirt and dark shorts. He is also wearing black curled tip shoes. 20 years ago, while he was a member of the Roger Pirates, Teech's black beard was small and less scruffier than it is today, he wored an open buttoned white shirt with rolled up sleeves, green trousers with black line patterns, a yellow sash around his waist and classic black swashbuckler boots complete with large bronze buckles. Before the Timeskip Blackbeard wears an open buttoned red shirt with rolled up sleeves, a large yellow, black and gold captain's coat on his shoulders, pair of necklaces of red as well as golden-yellow and blue beads to his dark orange sash and a traditional black tricorne hat over his grey bandana. He sometimes also has three flintlocks tied to his sash around his waist. His age is 38. After the Timeskip After the time skip, Teech has grown a long beard that he has split into multuple sections, very much like his real life basis. This has only been shown on a Transponder Snail. His age is 40. Gallery File:Teach_1st_design.png|Teech, as a member of the Roger Pirates. Personality In Japanese version, most characters are given a distinct laugh. Blackbeard follows this tradition by starting his laughs with "Ze" (i.e Zehahahahahaha!). Blackbeard's personality seems to be contrasts of courage, strategy, in-consequence, cunning, stupidity and somewhat insane. While at times his character looks strong and fearsome, in others he will seem weak and ridiculous. He is apparently very deceptive, joining the Warlords in an elaborate fashion for the sole reason of gaining access to Impel Down in order to find new crew mates and later resigning from it in front of the fleet admiral himself saying that he doesn't need it anymore. He is also exceedingly power-hungry and greedy, aiming to become the next King of the Pirates. His hunger for power lead him to fashion a very cruel way of recruiting only the best prisoners in Impel Down as comrades: he ordered them to murder each other, and would only take the strongest ones who survives. Though he betrayed the Roger Pirates, Teech takes comradeship with the crew he formed to a high level, made evident when he was willing to make a trade with the Navy for a battleship big enough to hold all of them comfortably for the sake of one crew member, Wolf San Juan. Despite his obvious malevolent nature, he is also genuinely compassionate, caring, sympathetic and empathetic towards his crew's well-being and is willing to take assaults intended for his crew. He also has an extreme thirst for adventure, regularly traveling from place to place. However, he tends to let fate decide things. Blackbeard, like others who carry the Spirit Will of the D., has a strong belief in fate and the dreams of men, but unlike the others, is the only one who truly seems to take it to heart. He shares several attributes he also shares with others who carry either Will or Blood of D., including having a voracious appetite, carefree attitude, competitive and reckless nature, persevering no matter what happens, and huge ambitions to follow his dream of finding One Piece and become the new King of the Pirates. Just before he was nearly about to face death at the hades of Whitebeard, Teech was already aware wasn't the one Roger had been waiting for and sworn that he doesn't nor ever want of continuing his former captain's legacy Perhaps because of his strong belief in fate, Blackbeard is highly amoral. He believes that there is no inherent "good" nor "evil" in the world. He is also patient and conniving, having spent traveling around the seas with the Roger Pirates just to get his hands on the Cursed Fruit he wanted, before killing the 4th divison commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. His nihilistic tendencies are in line with the power of the Cursed Fruit he possesses, which is said to reduce everything to "nothingness". During his raid on Impel Down, he stated that his plans have not gone exactly as expected, but is willing to take these surprises in stride. He has developed a severe superiority complex, believing himself to be truly invincible and the strongest of them all. Despite this, he still displayed respect for others during the events, referring to Ace as commander (as a Whitebeard pirate), and said that he aspired to be like Whitebeard. He showed his ruthlessness when he killed Thatch. Blackbeard is often very calm, composed, relaxed, easygoing, cheerful, and free-spirited, but he can be surprised and startled, such as when Coby told everybody present to stop the war, or when Whitebeard had held him by the throat. He is very politely sarcastic and mocking towards those around him, such as when he taunted Luffy, about Ace's execution, or when he mocked Whitebeard for his age. He is also overconfident, and while very powerful, tends to converse and/or taunt his opponents in the middle of battle. He has done this in every battle he has been shown in, and as a result, he always suffers a heavy, painful attack while his guard is down. Such as when he taunted Whitebeard about not being able to use his powers, and nearly got cleaved in half with Whitebeard's bisento or when he boasted himself in front of Magellan and was drowned by the Hydra attack, luckily for him Shiryu gave him and his crew the antidote. His overconfidence also made him believe that he could do a trade with the Navy despite having betrayed them already, which once again proved his mistake. Despite his arrogance, Blackbeard does show a sense of caution, as he refused to fight Tiger and his crew. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Ogre Van **Burgess G. Zass **Q Doc **Raffit **Stronger **Shiryu **Wolf San Juan **Vasco Shot **Devon Catarina **Pizarro Avalo Family Neutral *Roger Pirates **Roger D. Gol **Tiger D. Monkey **Shanks **Buggy Rivals *Tiger D. Monkey Enemies *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Jimbei Abilities and Powers At some point in his life, of his betrayal, Teech once fought Tiger and Shanks and gave them the scars on Shanks' left eye and on Tiger's chest, although the Four Emperors' strength at the time is unknown. One of the more impressive feats he has committed was defeating two commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates; Ace D. Portgaz and Thatch, when few other people would even dare touch a member of the Whitebeard Pirates for fear of incurring their captain's wrath. Ace also stated that Blackbeard could have been a commander when he was recommended for the position, indicating that his strength was on par with any of the other commanders, which is notable, as he had not yet eaten a Cursed Fruit. He has shown to be knowledgeable of Haki as demonstrated in Impel Down when Luffy angrily attacked him, commenting on how his spirit has improved. As of yet, it is unknown if he can use any of the three kinds of Haki. However, Blackbeard has a ridiculous habit of conversing with his opponents, letting his guard down in the process, a flaw he has demonstrated in his fights against Whitebeard, Luffy, Ace, and Magellan. This usually results him in suffering some critical injuries; in fact, if not for Shiryu's help, Teach's entire crew would have died from Magellan's poison. Physical Prowess Teech has an incredible endurance, as demonstrated when he took a point-blank quake bubble attack from Whitebeard, to his head and neck without losing consciousness. He has also taken a direct slash from Whitebeard's bisento without suffering any lasting damage and was able to shrug off a kick to his head from one of Whitebeard's allies, Bonney Jewelry. During his fight with Ace at Thriller Bark, he was pierced in the chest by two fire spears, but after putting out the flames, was he able to shake off the impact of the attack. Another indication of his sheer endurance is that he took a point-blank Gear Second attack from an angry Luffy and was hit by Sengoku in his Daibutsu form and came out with only minor injuries both times. Teech also possesses an incredible physical strength which is demonstrated when he seriously injures both Luffy and Ace in just one hit, sending them both crashing back with incredible force and distance. Weapons He has three pistols tied in his sash. His accuracy with them is not completely shown. When the Roger Pirates battled Shiki and his crew and Edd War, he is seen with metal claws on both of his hands. Seeing their shape, he most likely used them to give Shanks and Tiger thier scars. Cursed Fruits Blackbeard has become the first and so far only user to wield the powers of two Cursed Fruits at the same time. Through unknown means he acquired the extremely destructive powers of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit from the dead body of Whitebeard and is now able to create earthquakes like his old captain. Marco speculated that this was possible due to an unstated peculiarity unique to Blackbeard himself, having to do with an "atypical body structure" of some sort. He also pointed out that the other Whitebeard Pirates should be aware of this fact. Teech also appears to be knowledgeable enough to know how to use the Tremor-Tremor Fruit powers straight away after extracting it. With the power of darkness (Dark-Dark Fruit), which "reduces anything to nothingness", and the power of quakes (Tremor-Tremor Fruit), which "brings destruction to all", Blackbeard claims himself to be truly invincible and the strongest of them all. During the two years, the Blackbeard Pirates went on to hunt down powerful Cursed Fruit users to kill them and absorb their abilities, thus Teech (and possibly his comrades) has likely added more abilities to his arsenal. Dark-Dark Fruit Blackbeard has eaten the Logia-class Cursed Fruit: Dark-Dark Fruit. With it he can control, become the element of darkness and manipulate gravity, shown as an ebbing shroud of darkness. Teech demonstrates that the "darkness" is a void which devours anything, able to pull in (much in the manner of an actual black hole) and crush his surrounding environment into a pile of rubble. Blackbeard even shows he holds even greater advantages the fruit bestows upon him, such as the ability to "absorb" certain projectiles and then hurl them back at his foes using moves like "Liberation". The second, and the most frightening power of the fruit is to nullify other Cursed Fruit abilities through physical contact, allowing Teech to physically hit Ace, whose body was composed of intangible flames, and injure Luffy, whose body was made of rubber. estates that this is because the Dark-Dark Fruit truly holds the power of the devil. As such, Blackbeard's style revolves around getting close to his enemy and grabbing them, canceling out any defensive abilities they have, forcing their own natural resilience to take Blackbeard's massive strength. Blackbeard must however physically touch his enemy to cancel out their powers. This puts him at a huge disadvantage against enemies he cannot reach out and grab, even more so when the enemy can hurt him at a distance. However, this weakness can be rectified somewhat by his signature technique "Black Vortex", which utilizes his suction powers to drag his opponents towards him. This technique opens up another weakness since right after he uses it he is left open for an attack at close range. Another disadventage is while using his "absorbtion" or gravitational abilities, he becomes temporarily unable to disperse and let attacks simply pass through him, drawing the attacks faster towards himself instead, meaning he takes equivalent or more damage than a normal human would. Tremor-Tremor Fruit With the newly acquired powers of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, which is said to be the strongest Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit,{ Blackbeard can create shock waves by shattering the air itself, creating devastating earthquakes that can destroy the Navyford main building itself. He can also focus his quake powers into a "quake bubble" on his fist, greatly increasing the damage in a single punch. He acquired this fruit after wrapping a black tarp over himself and Whitebeard. The process of how he got it is still unknown, though it can be assumed that he used the power of the Dark-Dark Fruit in some way to acquire this power. Teach acknowledged that he still does not have full control of his new destructive power though, so he does not have as much skill as Whitebeard with the abilities involved. This was perhaps first demonstrated when he chose not to directly confront Akainu, despite having two Devil Fruit powers at his disposal, whereas Whitebeard himself confronted the admiral directly. This strongly insinuates a difference between the skills of both Blackbeard and Whitebeard at wielding the fruit's powers. However, it should be mentioned that Blackbeard, who has a much more careless and vicious personality than Whitebeard, can be considered as a far greater threat to the world than Whitebeard himself. A perfect example of this is when Teech D. Marshall was creating random earthquakes to test his acquired power in Navyford. He also sent a giant tsunami towards Sabaody Archipelago without even realizing it. History Past Riding with Pirates Though details unclear at this point, his childhood seemed depressing as in a sketch depicting him as a child in an SBS, Blackbeard is shown crying in the dark under a crescent moon. Teech aspires to become the King of the Pirates. In order to do this, he wanted the Dark-Dark Fruit. At no older than 16, he even joined the Roger Pirates on the same day as Tiger to search for it, thinking that he would have the best chance of obtaining the fruit that way. Twenty-six years before the storyline starting date, Roger had contracted a fatal illness and made one last voyage with his crew into the Grand Line to conquer it. A year before he died, he disbanded the Roger Pirates. Blood and Murder Tiger and Teech were last seen together at Rougetown on the day of Roger's death. While in town, Teech told Tiger to kill him if he wanted to stop him or Teech would rule the world as he see fit. Teech's arrogance then lead him into a fight with Tiger and Shanks. This resulted in the injured Teech left Tiger with an "X" cross scar on his chest and Shanks with the 3 scars across his left eye. As Teech (with no luck of finding the Dark-Dark Fruit yet) as about to leave to form his own pirate crew, Thatch, commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' fourth division, found a Cursed Fruit and was preparing to leave Rougetown with a team of pirates he had with him. Recognizing it as the Dark-Dark Fruit, the very reason he joined the Roger Pirates for, Teech killed Thatch to get the fruit, fled, and became a pirate known as "Blackbeard". The rumors and news about Thatch's death soon caught attention to Whitebeard. 20 years later, Second Division Commander Ace D. Portgaz went after Blackbeard to kill him, despite Whitebeard's reluctance to send Ace to his possible doom. The time Ace began to chase Blackbeard was around some time after Luffy left Arlong Park since in a flashback, Ace was showing Whitebeard Luffy's first bounty and being proud of it. By this point, however, Blackbeard had already gained a crew and began open acts of piracy. Blackbeard then assembled the Blackbeard Pirates, composed of Raffit, a former policeman from the West Blue and the crew's navigator, Ogre Van the sniper, Burgess G. Zass the helmsman, Q Doc the doctor, and Stronger, Doc Q's horse. Some time after, his pirate crew pillaged the Drum Kingdom, causing its king, Wapol, to flee and ironically liberating Drum Kingdom from Wapol's tyranny. Synopsis Jaya Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Spirit Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Worst Generation Category:Four Emperors Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Roger Pirates Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Endurance Users Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users